


Marshmallow-Liebe

by Schattenspieler



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Demütigung, Food Porn, Greed-ler ist ein Sadist, Humiliation, M/M, Marshmallows, Mindfuck, Once-ler ist das Opfer, Oncest - Freeform, Porn, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: Once-ler wollte einfach nur ein paar Marshmallows essen, aber sie grade aus Greed-lers Tüte, in dessen Büro zu essen!Sagen wir einfach es war nicht seine beste Idee...Greed-ler machte es sich zum Ziel Once-ler etwas über gutes Benehmen bei zubringen.Ob hier irgend wer, irgend etwas gelernt hat, bleibt fraglich.Die Marshmallows sind die wahren Opfer - neben den armen Oncie.





	

Als Greed-ler das klappern der Tür hörte blickte er erst gar nicht von seinen Studien, der Jahresbilanz, auf. Es war klar, dass es sich nur um sein Gegenstück handeln konnte. Once-ler war der einzige dem es erlaubt war, einfach so in sein Büro herein zu spazieren. Jeden anderen hätte seine Sekretärin Frau Funceler angekündigt oder aufgehalten. Die Frau war keine Model aber effektiv und konsequent. Qualitäten die er zu schätzen wusste, im professionellen.  
  
  
Once-lers Schritte nährten sich dem Schreibtisch, wenig später hörte er ein knisterndes Knirschen neben sich. Ein kurzer Seitenblick bestätigte seine Vermutung. Oncie hatte die Hand in seiner Marshmallowtüte und grabbelte einige zusammen, um sie sich in sein gieriges Mündchen zu stopfen. Etwas verärgert meinte Greed-ler „Der gemeine Marshmallow-Dieb zeichnet sich aus durch...?“  
„Gemeinen Marschmallow-Diebstahl.“, lachte Once-ler, den Satz vervollständigend. Dabei hatte er sich mit den Hintern an die Schreibtischkante gelehnt und lies sich einen weiteren Marshmallow schmecken. Sein fröhliches und zufriedenes Lächeln zeigte sogar seine Grübchen, er war wirklich schön, wenn er so glücklich war wie jetzt...  
  


Dennoch...  
  
Es war schon frech was Once-ler machte, vielleicht war er in letzter Zeit etwas zu nachsichtig geworden? Dachte sich Greed-ler und lies den Bericht sinken. Seine grünen Augen fixierten den jungen Mann,welcher auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches lümmelte. Dieser stutzte und erwiderte nun etwas nervös seinen Blick. „ähm... Stimmt was nicht Greed-ler?“, fragte der Blauäugige vorsichtig und schob unruhig eine lose Büroklammer über die Tischplatte zu ihren Brüdern und Schwestern, an einen Magneten.  
  
  
Greed-ler schnaubte. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre? Oder bist du nur gekommen um mir meine Süßigkeiten weg zu fressen?“  
  
  
Verlegen grinsend schrubbte sich Once-ler durch sein Rabenschwarzes Haar. „Nun wenn du so fragst... äh... ja schon irgendwie.“ Sein etwas peinliches Lachen füllte die aufkommende Stille.  
  
  
Sich dass dümmlich verlegene Grinsen seines Gegenstückes ansehend, zog er fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. War das mutig oder dumm? Der Junge war viel zu ehrlich... andererseits war er so ein schlechter Lügner, dass es vermutlich gut so war.

  
  


Ein dumpfes klopfen lies Once-ler zusammen zucken, wie Greed-ler ordentlich die Papiere der Jahresbilanz zu einem akkurat geraden Stapel zusammen Klopfte, bevor er diesen ganz auf die Seite des Schreibtisches legte.

  
  


Wenn Greed-ler eins hasste dann waren es Lügner – noch mehr wenn sie so stümperhaft waren, das man es ihnen an der Nasenspitze ansah. Once-ler hatte schnell gemerkt, das es für sein Wohlergehen besser war, nicht zu flunkern oder Fragen auszuweichen.  
Stumm und undurchsichtig schaute er wieder seine gutmütige Hälfte an, auf weitere Erklärungen wartend.  
  
  
Dieser war mittlerweile wirklich beunruhigt. Vielleicht war es nicht so eine tolle Idee, hier so einfach rein zu spazieren und sich zu bedienen? Er hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht, weil Greed-ler in letzter Zeit wirklich sehr locker und sympathisch gewesen war. Sein Gegenstück konnte ein furchtbarer Tyrann sein und seine Launen waren wie das Wetter an der Küste. Plötzlich und heftig! Von strahlenden Sonnenschein und blauen Himmel zu Gewitter und Sturmböhmen in wenigen Augenblicken. Aber so schnell wie Greed-lers Launen kamen, waren sie auch wieder Verschwunden - zumindest wenn man das _richtige_ sagte oder tat.

  
  


Das gelang Once-ler nicht immer...

  
  


Es war wirklich beängstigend, wenn Greed-ler plötzlich eine ganz andere Person zu sein schien!

  
Aber in den letzten Wochen hatte sich Greed-ler immer perfekt unter Kontrollen. Es war regelrecht Freundschaftlich und Scherzhaft zwischen ihnen gewesen.  
Er musste sich nicht mehr wie ein Gebrauchsgegenstand fühlen, auch nicht wie ein Haustier - die anfangs Zeit war schrecklich gewesen - es gab Momente in denen  
er überzeugt war Greed-ler würde ihn umbringen oder schlimmeres....  
Aber sie hatten gelernt - alle Beide.  
  
"Oncie?" hörte er Greed-ler ungeduldig werdend.

  
  


Fast zuckte er aus seiner Haut, wie Greed-ler seinen Spitznamen sagte – er hasste diese Verniedlichung! Kurz räusperte er sich, noch einen Marshmallow in den Händen drehend.  
  
"Oh also ...ich hatte so schrecklich Appetit und habe unten in der Küche angerufen. Aber die sagten nur, du hast dir die letzte Tüte hoch bringen lassen. Na ja da dachte ich...", druchste er verlegen herum.  
  
Das Stirn runzeln vertiefte sich, verärgert fragte Greed-ler: "Sehe ich das richtig - Du hast einen Wunsch an die Küche gerichtet und diese faulen Säcke da unten habe nicht gesagt das sie springen und es besorgen werden, sondern waren so dreist einfach nur zu sagen das es das _nicht gibt_?"  
  
Once-ler stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf, "ähm... ich bin sicher... das heißt nicht, dass sie nicht vor hatten neue zu kaufen... ist doch nicht schlimm!"

Er wand sich von Once-ler ab der entschuldigend die Hände erhoben hatte, als wollte er etwas abwehren. Der Marshmallow lag vergessen auf der dunklen Tischplatte.

  
  


„Das war eben erst gewesen nicht?“, erkundigte sich Greed-ler ohne auf zu blicken. Er drückte auf die Kurzwahltaste des Telefons.

  
  


Wenig später ertönte blechern die Stimme von Frau Funceler, der Sekretärin.

„Was kann ich für sie tun Mister Greed-ler?“

  
  


„Greed-ler bitte nicht!“, flehte Once-ler leise, mit zerknirschten Gesicht. Er hatte doch nicht gewollt das die armen Leute in der Küche wegen ihm ärger bekommen!

  
  


Kurz streifte Once-ler ein intensiv grüner Blick, ungehalten verzog Greed-ler den Mund bei Once-lers Bitte.

  
  


„Rufen Sie in der Küche an und fragen sie nach, ob Marshmallows da sind. Wenn nicht - fragen Sie ob schon jemand los geschickt wurde, um welche zu besorgen. Wenn das auch nicht der Fall sein sollte, werden Sie das ganze Küschenpersonal, das in der letzten Stunde Dienst hatte, feuern!“

  
  


Es herrschte nur wenige Sekunden Stille, bevor Frau Funceler neutral antwortete: „Betrachten sie es als geschehen, Mister Greed-ler.“

  
  


Once-ler zuckte zusammen als hätte man ihn geschlagen. Er fühlte sich gelungen miserabel. Aber er traute sich nicht was zu sagen, nicht das Greed-ler noch mehr Leute entließ!

  
  


Greed-ler legte auf und wand sich wieder seinem unschuldigen Gegenstück zu.

„Nun zurück zu dir, meine diebische Naschkatze.“

  
  


Once-ler zuckte. Was würde Greed-ler mit ihm machen? Er sah nicht wütend aus, sein Gesicht war glatt von Emotionen. Das musste nichts heißen... denn...

Greed-ler lächelte leicht und winkte Once-ler zu sich, dieser Schluckte angespannt.

  
  


„Nun zieh nicht so ein Gesicht mein Lieber Once-ler. Sie hätten es verdient alles samt gefeuert zu werden für diese Frechheit. Aber weil ich weiß wie sehr du dir Vorwürfe machst, will ich mild sein. Sollten sie von sich aus schon losgegangen sein, um neue Marshmallows zu holen, ist alles vergeben und vergessen – wenn nicht, dann sind sie selbst schuld.“

  
  


„D...danke Greed-ler...“ stotterte er. Seine inneren Organe fühlten sich an, als würden sie einen Ruck machen, während sein Körper noch mit dem Boden verwurzelt war. Genau so wie es sich manchmal anfühlte wenn der Fahrstuhl zu schnell eingestellt war und mit einem Schlg hielt. Diese Gefühl desorientiert zu sein und dieser flaue Schwindel. Genau so fühlte er sich!

  
  


„Komm setzt dich, Schatz.“, meinte Greed-ler und lächelte angenehm, wie er auf sein Knie klopfte.

  
  


Verlegen beeilte sich Oncie der Forderung nach zugehen und lies sich ungeschickt auf Greed-lers Schoss nieder, der ihn mit einem Arm sicherte, damit er in seiner Eile nicht runter kippte.

Mit der freien Hand nahm Greed-ler den grauen Hut ab und legte ihn bei Seite, bevor er ihm das Haar streichelte. Die Hand wuschelte ihn ein paar mal über den schwarzen Schopf und zerstörten seine Frisur, bevor sie dann in seinem Nacken verweilte.

Er fühlte sich wie ein Kind und er hasste es sich so zu fühlen. Gleichzeitig war die Liebkosung aber auch schön. Once-ler wusste nie so recht was er in solchen Situationen machen sollte, er wollte nicht degradiert werden, wusste aber auch nicht wie er sich behaupten könnte ohne unangenehme Folgen zu provozieren. Meist tat er also nichts und lies nur alles über sich ergehen...

  
  


„So mein Lieber. Weist du, ich finde es wirklich nicht schlimm wenn man ein Verlangen hat und dem nachgehen möchte. Mit Gier kenne ich mich bestens aus, wie du weist.“ seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem bösen Grinsen, was einen guten Blick auf seine erschreckend spitzen Zähne gab. Once-ler wagte nicht den Blick zu senken. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich.

„Aber siehst du Oncie, es ist sehr sehr unhöflich, was du getan hast. Ich möchte wirklich gerne deinen Süßenzahn befriedigen aber ich finde du solltest mir in Gegenzug etwas ähnlich süßes anbieten. Vor allem, da du dich schon selbst bedient hast, erwarte ich einen Ausgleich. Hört sich das Fair an?“

  
  


Während Greed-ler sprach spürte Once-ler unentwegt die behandschuhten Finger durch den Stoff der Hose seinen Hüftknochen umkreisen. Es war schön, machte ihn aber nervös ohne ende. Wollte Greed Sex? Damit konnte er zwar umgehen und es erfüllen aber...

Nun seine Sexuellen Erfahrungen mit Greed-ler waren nicht unbedingt erfüllend für seine eigene Person gewesen. Als Liebhaber dürfte man diesen Grünäugigen Tyrannen eigentlich gar nicht bezeichnen, nichts was er tat war lieb....

  
  


...nun bis auf die letzten drei Wochen – so viel musste Once-ler zugestehen.

  
  


Greed-ler war sehr fordernd und anspruchsvoll, gerade zu egoistisch. Er nahm was er wollte und warf einen dann bei Seite, wenn er satt und zufrieden war.

Das er sich wirklich begann um Once-ler zu kümmern war eine sehr neue Entwicklung und die Art wie er sich kümmerte, war durch und durch beherrschend und herabwürdigend. Er zeigte Once-ler nur zu deutlich das Machtgefälle zwischen ihnen auf. Degradierte ihn zum Kind, so wie jetzt...

  
  


„Ja Greed-ler.“, wisperte er verschüchtert, auf ein mal gar nicht mehr glücklich. Ihm war der Appetit reichlich vergangen. Eigentlich wollte er aufkreischen, das es nicht böse gemeint war und Greed-ler sich ruhig mit einer Entschuldigung zufrieden geben könnte. Irgendwelche Körperlichen Dienste einzufordern war völlig überzogen! Aber er tat es nicht, presste nur die Lippen zu einem engen Stich zusammen und wartete.

  
  


„Gut.“ Lächelte der Grünäugige ihn an. „Und findest du nicht auch, dein kleiner Fauxpas, sollte nicht zwischen uns stehen?“

  
  


Eine Suggestivfrage? Ob er den Mut aufbringen konnte zu widersprechen?

„N...nein... Greed-ler.“, erwiderte er nervös, noch immer massierte Greed-ler ganz sanft und unschuldig seine Hüfte.

Seine andere Hand griff nach Once-lers Gesicht, kurz kniff dieser die Augen zusammen. Aber auch hier war der Andere zärtlich und streichelte ihm die Wange.

  
  


Es war angenehm – aber er war auch ein erwachsener Mann! Am liebsten würde er kotzen.

  
  


„Schhh~ Babe versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich will nur das Beste für dich. Würde es hier nur um uns gehen, wäre das was du getan hast kein Problem. Aber nicht alle Menschen vergeben so schnell wie ich.“ Meinte der Grünäugige bedauernd und schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. Als hätte er wirklich nur die besten Absicht.

  
  


In Once-lers Kopf kreischte eine empörte Stimme auf und wollte fordernd fragen was er so schlimmes getan haben soll – aber Greed-ler redete schon weiter mit dieser samtweichen Stimme, die ihm vor kam, wie ein Messer das über seine Haut geleitete, ohne sie zu durchbrechen.

„Stell dir mal vor, du würdest eine Arbeitskollegen so unverschämt vor den Kopf stoßen? Was dann? Sicher würde er mit einer diebischen und unverschämten Person nichts zu tun haben wollen. Nicht mal gegrüßt hast du, als du in mein Büro gekommen bist!“

  
  


Seine Herzfrequens erhöhte sich schlagartig und er riss die Augen auf! Was wollte Greed-ler andeuten!? Panisch begann er Entschuldigungen zu stottern: „Es tut mir Leid Greed-ler! Ich... ich wollte das nicht... ich hab nicht nachge-“, ein behandschuhte Finger auf seinen Lippen stoppte ihn.

  
  


„Schsch~ alles gut Schatz. Ich weiß doch dass du es nicht böse meinst. Mach dir keinen Kopf, dir wird so was nicht noch mal passieren. Auch unabsichtlich nicht. Dafür werde ich sorgen, das verspreche ich dir~“, schnurrte Greed-ler versöhnlich und rieb mit den Daumen über Once-lers Unterlippe. Dieser zuckte unter der Berührung zusammen. Er spürte wie sich Tränen in seinen schreckhaft weit aufgerissenen Augen bildeten. Wie sein Gegenstück das formulierte hörte es sich an, als hätte er ein Verbrechen begangen – was wirklich nicht stimmte! Und was sollte das überhaupt heißen:'so was würde nicht noch mal passieren'? Er hatte angst.

  
  


Mit der Daumenspitze drückte Greed sanft zwischen Once-lers Lippen. Once-ler keusche erschrocken und sah wie sich der giftig grüne Blick gesenkt hatte und nun ganz auf seinen roten Mund fixiert war. Greed-ler leckte sich die Lippen und Once-ler hatte das Gefühl der Atem seines Gegenstückes hatte sich erhöht. Das sanfte Streicheln an seiner Hüfte hatte sich in eine Klaue verwandelt, die ihm fest durch den Stoff der Hose umklammerte.

Bestimmt würde er blaue Flecken von Greed-lers festen Griff haben! Die Hand wanderte zu seinem Arsch und drückte zu. Ein unwürdiges Jaulen entkam seinen Lippen.

Greed-lers Daumen drückte sich tiefer in seinen Mund und streichelte über seine Zunge. Once-ler fühlte seine Ohren brennen und Speichel sammelte sich in seinem Mund.

Es war dumm angst davor zu haben, zu sabbern aber er fühlte sich schon so gedemütigt, er wusste nicht wie er mehr davon behandeln sollte!

Bestimmt würde ihn Greed-ler wieder verspotten, wie ein Kind, das keine Kontrolle über seine Körperfunktionen hatte...

  
  


„Du bist so süß Babe... „, raunte ihn der Andere zu und zog mit seinem Daumen hinab über die plüschige Unterlippen, eine nasse Spur bis zu seinem Kinn verlassend.

Er spürte wie sein eigener Schwanz zuckte.Unwillkürlich schluckte Once-ler die Flut an Speichel, sobald sein Mund freigegeben wurde.

Ein fester grüner Blick hielt ihn, so das er selbst nicht wegsehen konnte, obwohl er vor Scharm fast verbrannte und am liebsten wo anders wäre. Warum war er Idiot nur ins Büro gekommen?

Greed-ler zog ihn tiefer in seinen Schoß, so das er die Beule des anderen deutlich fühlen konnte. Ein Zittern schüttelte ihn.

  
  


„Nun mein Lieber Once-ler – bist du einverstanden? Sollen wir das ganze aus der Welt schaffen?“

  
  


Once-ler wusste nichts anderes als zu nicken, er stand förmlich unter Strom. Er war nach wie vor ratlos, was Greed-ler vorhatte. Bisher war es okay. Der andere hatte ihn keine Schmerzen bereitet, sondern ihn nur unter Emotionalen Stress gesetzt...

  
  


...nur...? Ein kleiner Teil seines Verstandes war empört, spöttisch und unversöhnlich.

  
  


Was für ein Hohn! Once-ler wollte lachen oder weinen, so bitter war diese Farce!

  
  


„Gut so Schatz, aber jetzt sag mir erst mal: Willst du noch einen Marshmallow?“

  
  


Irritiert sah Once-ler seinen Gegenüber an, aber das sympathische Gesicht verriet nichts! Unruhig rutschte er auf Greed-lers Schoß herum, was diesen genüsslich Summen lies, schlagartig hielt er ganz still! Ein räuberische Grinsen war Greeds einzige Erwiderung.

Was sollte er nur tun!? Was wollte Greed-ler von ihm?

Er hatte weiß Gott keinen Appetit mehr auf Marshmallows – diese Lust war ihm reichlich vergangen! Vielen Dank auch!

Er schaute zu der Tüte auf den Schreibtisch, da lag auch noch der einsame und verlassene Marshmallow - um ihn eine kleine weiße Zuckerstaubspur - dann blickte er zurück in Greed-lers Gesicht. Defensiv zog er die Schultern ein.

  
  


Greed-ler kicherte wie er Once-lers Misere beobachtete, um es ihm einfacher zumachen griff er nach der Tüte und zog einen der Süßigkeiten hervor und bot sie ihm leutselig an. „Nur nicht so schüchtern! Willst du ihn?“

  
  


Könnte es eine Falle sein? Once-ler schaute unentschlossen auf das kleine weiße Ding zwischen den grünen Fingern. Aber würde er jetzt verweigern, könnte es Greed-ler vielleicht verärgern! Er wusste es wirklich nicht...  
  
Aber Greed-ler rieb wieder beruhigend seinen Hüftknochen und er sah ihn entspannt und geduldig an.  
Tief Luft holend meinte er schließlich: "Ja."  
  
"Gut." Greed-lers Lächeln erweiterte sich zu einem Grinsen, was Once-ler einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Anders als von Once-ler erwartet, nahm Greed-ler den Marshmallow zwischen die Lippen und beugte sich zu ihm. Er spürte wie das weiche Material über seine Lippen strich, es fühlte sich richtig samtig an, registrierte er verblüfft. Das war ihm so noch nie aufgefallen! Der süße Duft stieg ihm übermächtig in die Nase.  
  
Mit etwas mehr Druck schob Greed-ler den Marshmallow gegen seine Lippen, die er gehörig öffnete. Er spürte wie sein Gesicht heiß brannte, vermutlich war er rot wie ein Wasserhydrant. Eine eifrige Zunge drückte den Marshmallow tiefer in seinen Mund und rieb gegen seine Zunge. Greed-ler war sanft, aber dieser Marshmallowkuss trieb ihm die Schamröte ins Gesicht. Er fühlte sich...wie sagt man? Schmutzig? Durchtrieben?  
  
Greed-ler schlang beide Arme um ihn und zog ihn bündig gegen seinen Körper, ein Stöhnen entkam dumpf seinen feuchten Lippen. Er spürte sehr deutlich die Härte des anderen, gegen seinen Körper drücken, wehrend die fremde Zunge seinen Mund durchdrang.  
Starke Hände rieben über seinen Rücken.  
Greed-ler trennte sich von ihm und leckte ihm einen Speichelfaden ab, der seinem Mundwinkel, bei ihrem schlampigen Kuss, entkommen war. Once-ler kaute die weiche Masse und schluckte.  
  
"Gut so Schatz~", raunte der CEO heißer, wieder griff er in die Tüte. "Noch einen?", fragte Greed-ler mit gesenktem Blick und tiefer Stimme.  
  
Once-ler konnte nicht bestreiten das es ihm gefiel. Zitternd holte er Luft "Ja...bitte..".

Er wusste nicht so recht wohin mit seinen Armen. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf Greeds Schultern, jeden Moment darauf wartend abgemahnt zu werden. Was dummes, wegen zerknitterter Seide oder so...

Aber es kam nichts.

Automatisch wurde er ruhiger und lehnte sich in die Berührung. Die grüne Seide war kühl und glatt unter seinen Fingern.  
  
Greed-ler schnaubte ein Lachen, "Du bist so süß Oncie."  
Kurz darauf erhielt Once-ler einen zweiten Marshmallowkuss, der sich noch viel sanfter und intensiver anzufühlen schien. Greed-ler fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen immer wieder über den Bund seiner Hose, rutschte knapp dazwischen und zog das Hemd hervor um über nackte Haut zu streicheln. Spitze Zähne neckten seine Lippen, bis Greed-ler sich, mit kleinen gehauchten Küssen, zu seinem Hals vorarbeitete. Wie Once-ler schluckte, saugte Greed-ler gegen seinen Kehlkopf. Die Zunge war heiß und die Zähne waren so gefährlich scharf, das es ihm einen zusätzlichen Kick versetzte, als er sie über seine Kehle kratzen spürte!

  
  


Once-ler stöhnte ungehalten und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Die plötzliche Bewegung lies ihn nach vorne rutschen und ihre noch gut verpackten Schwänze gegeneinander reiben. Beide keuschen unisono. ““Ah!““

„Verdammt Babe...hahaha.... du bist so eine talentierte Schlampe und musst nicht mal was dafür machen!“, keuchte Greed-ler gegen weiche Haut, seine Zähne gruben sich in das Fleisch, brachen aber nicht die Haut. Oncie wimmerte unter ihm und schloss die Augen.

  
  


Greed-lers Kommentar war verletzend aber erregte ihn auch und er spürte wie seine Erektion schmerzhaft gegen den Stoff seiner Hose drückte. „uh...“,schluchzte er und kniff seine blauen Augen enger zusammen, seine Finger gruben sich in den teuren Mantelstoff.

  
  


Wehrend seine bessere Hälfte in einem Dunst aus Lust verging, erfreute sich Greed-ler bester Laune. Es war so unglaublich leicht Once-lers Knöpfe zu drehen und er wusste das er noch viel Spaß haben würde. Vor allem wenn sein Gutes Gegenstück seine Straffe erhielt und aus allen Wolken fiel!

Seine Hand spielte mit den Reisverschluss von Once-lerd grauer Hose, er zog ihn etwas runter und wieder hoch, immer auf und ab, auf und ab. Oncie schnappte nach Luft, „Bi...bi...tte...uh...ah...nich..t -gGreed! ..ah...“

  
  


Greed-ler lies sich davon in seinen Neckereien nicht beirren, „So mein Schatz – nun sag mir doch wie viele Marshmallows du noch willst?“

  
  


Once-ler wand sich auf Greed-lers Schoss. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz kohärent und alle Gedanken schienen wie aus seinem Schädel entflogen „Mar-ah..!?“, Once-ler schrie auf wie Greed-ler aggressiv gegen die Beule in seiner Hose rieb.

Er hörte ihn dunkel auflachen, es klang wie geschmolzene Zartbitterschockolade, dachte er benebelt und lehnte sich schwer gegen den kühlen grünen Stoff von Greed-lers Mantelkragen.

  
  


„Was ist nun mein Schatz? Willst du die Hälfte - oder?“, lies der Grünäugige den Satz unvollendet. Er konnte sich ziemlich sicher sein das Once-ler selbst in seinen zerstörten Zustand noch den Satz komplettieren würde.

Kurz rieb er seine Nasenspitze gegen das Schwarze Nest auf seiner Schulter. Once-lers Haare rochen sehr gut - süß und minzig. Der Leib in seinen Armen war ein angenehmes Gewischt. Schon so heiß und fiebrig vom wollen! Es war ihm ein reines Vergnügen Oncie so zu sehen und zu spüren!

  
  


„ah...alle...?“, stotterte Once-ler, nicht wissend wie wunderbar er Greed-ler den Ball zuspielte. Er hatte reagiert, keines Wegs die Frage beantwortet, aber genau so nahm Greed-ler es gut gelaunt auf.

  
  


„Gut Babe – wenn du sie alle willst, sollst du sie alle haben! Aber du erinnerst dich? Ich befriedige deinen Süßgenzahn du meinen. Also – zieh dich aus!“, meinte er verschlagen und schob Once-ler von seinem Schoss. Dieser verlor fast das Gleichgewicht und fing sich gerade so gegen den Schreibtisch ab.

Zitternd stand er da, die Haare ein Chaos, gerötetes Gesicht, das Hemd halb aus der Hose gezogen und eine gut sichtbare Beule.

  
  


„I...ich weiß nicht....Greed...hi...hier im Büro...?“, wagte er sich zu stottern. Die Arme schlang er schützend um sich selbst.

  
  


Greed-ler stand auf und Once-ler zuckte zusammen.“Was den mein Schatz? Zu unbequem?“, fragte er und nahm seinen Mantel ab um ihn über dem Schreibtisch auszubreiten.“Tada~ ihr Bett ist gemacht Prinzessin!“, meinte er mit spöttischen Lächeln, bevor seine Stimme etwas härter wurde. „Jetzt zieh dich aus!“

  
  


Schnell begann Once-ler an den Knöpfen seiner Weste zu nesteln, als er die harte und gefährliche Kante in Greeds Stimme hörte. Seine Finger zitterten. Während dessen öffnete Greed-ler eine Schublade und holte Kondome und Gleitgel hervor. Dann lies er sich wieder entspannt in seinem Stuhl nieder und stützte seinen Kopf gegen seinen Angewinkelten Arm, auf der Seitenlehne. Neugierig sah er zu, wie sein unschuldiger Junge an der eigenen Kleidung verzweifelte. Er sah das Zittern und meinte freundlich, als Once-ler es endlich geschafft hatte die Weste abzulegen und nun die ersten Knöpfe des Hemdes öffnete: „Lass das Hemd an, es ist etwas kühl im Büro und ich will nicht das du frierst.“

  
  


„D..danke Greed-ler...“, stotterte er und lies von dem halb offen stehenden Hemd ab. Schnell trat er die Schuhe aus und zog die Hose und Shorts von seinem Körper.

Das Hemd bot ihn etwas Schutz, aber der Dran den Saum weiter nach unten zu ziehen, um seine Blöße besser zu bedecken war fast übermächtig – nicht das es etwas bringen würde, außer das Greed-ler ihn auslachte. Auf Anweisungen wartend sah er unsicher zu Greed-ler. Er wusste nicht ganz, ob er auf den Schreibtisch sollte oder zurück auf Greed-lers Schoss, aber mit einen Winken wurde die Frage schnell beantwortet.

„Nun komm schon – du kennst das doch Babe. Nicht so schüchtern.“, ermutigte ihn Greed-ler, der langsam seine Krawatte lockerte. Mit gespreizten Beinen lies Once-ler sich erneut auf Greed-lers Schoss nieder, dieser umschloss so gleich eine seiner Arschbacken und knetete sie. „Du bist atemberaubend Babe – schau nicht weg. Ich möchte deine hübschen blauen Augen sehen, während ich dich Fingere!“

  
  


Verlegen starrte er Greed-ler an und Versuchte sich auf die wenigen Sommersprossen im Gesicht des Andern zu konzentrieren und nicht auf das andere was gleich kam. Er fühlte sich furchtbar billig und ängstlich. Meist tat es weh was Greedler machte, auch wenn er in letzter Zeit Rücksicht nahm. Immerhin hatten sie Gleitgel … das war nicht immer der Fall.

  
  


Once-ler hoffte fast nicht es zu wagen aber...vielleicht würde es ihm gefallen? Die letzten male waren ganz schön gewesen und grade war Greed ja auch sanft...? Dennoch spürte er einen dicken Kloß der Angst in seinem Hals.

  
  


Greed-ler goss etwas Gel auf seine Behandschuhten Finger, das Leder würde Oncie vor seinen Klauen schützen, wenn er ihn vorbereitet. Er würde ihn gerne Haut an Haut spüren, wie das kleine heiße Loch um seine bloßen Finger zuckte! Aber nicht jetzt, nicht für die Vorbereitung, wenn Once-ler noch so eng und trocken war.

Er nahm einen weiteren Marshmallow zwischen die Lippen und bot ihn Once-ler mit gesenktem Schlafzimmerblick an. Die freie Hand schlang er um den schmalen Rücken, um die bebende Gestalt gegen sich zu ziehen, er spürte Once-lers zuckendes Glied gegen seine Hose reiben. Ein Stöhnen brach von seinem Mund.

Als sich ihre Lippen verbanden, begann er gegen Once-lers Eingang zu reiben und das Loch zu umkreisen, den zarten Muskelring neckend.

Der Junge Stöhnte in ihren Kuss und zuckte. Vorsichtig drang Greed-ler mit der ersten Fingerspitze ein und zog sich wenig später zurück.

Ihr Kuss wurde schlampig, er spürte den Speichel in ihren Mundwinkeln, wie er den Marshmallow mit seiner Zunge tiefer drückte. Um nicht geknebelt zu werden, drückte Once-ler zurück.

  
  


Greed-ler schob den ersten Finger ganz in Once-lers Eingang, durch den Handschuh war die Hitze gedämpft aber immer noch gut spürbar, der zarte Muskelring krampfte um seinen Finger. Keuchend löste Once-ler den Kuss und schluckte den Marshmllow, um endlich wieder richtig Luft zu bekommen.

„Du machst das so gut Babe.“flüsterte ihm Greed-ler lobend zu, sein Atem war heiß und feucht an seinem Ohr. Langsam fickte er ihn mit zunächst nur einem Finger.

  
  


„...uh... ah.. Greed...“

  
  


„Fühlt sich das gut an?“

  
  


„ah...j..ja...“

  
  


„Willst du mehr Babe?“

  
  


Once-ler nickte zerknirscht „ja...jaah...ah...darf... darf ich mi...mich.. gegen... ah gegen ...dich reiben..?“ fragte er mutig in der Hoffnung sich etwas erleichtern zu können. Sein Schwanz war so schmerzhaft hart!

  
  


Greed-ler lachte keuchend auf. „Haha... natürlich darf meine kleine Schlampe sich gegen mich reiben! Komm Babe zeig mir was für eine hemmungslose kleines Ding du bist!“, ohne Vorwarnung zog er seinen Finger aus Once-ler. Gleich darauf rammte er ihn zwei Finger in den Arsch. Darauf war sein süße Naschkatze offenbar nicht vorbereitet.

  
  


“Ahhhh!“ kreischte Once-ler und zuckte gegen Greed-lers Schoss, dieser stöhnte genießerisch. Tränen der Demütigung sammelten sich in seinen Augen. Und wie er zuvor gebeten hatte, rieb er sich, wie die Hündin die er war, gegen die Beule in Greed-lers Hose. Dieser stöhnte durch die zusammen gebissenen Zähne: „Du geile Schlampe! Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten dein gieriges Loch abzufüllen!“ Es verlangte ihm viel Selbstkontrolle ab nicht die Fassung gänzlich zu verlieren. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe und bekämpfte den Drang Once-ler einfach auf den Schreibtisch zu werfen und zu ficken.

  
  


Das Hemd war dem Blauäugigen halb von der Schulter gerutscht und gab einen guten teil seiner Brust und die linke Schulter frei. Greed-ler leckte sich die Lippen und nahm sich der hellen sommersprossigen Haut an, während er mit den Fingern weiter Once-lers rhythmischen Bewegungen begegnete.

Er küsste die bloße Schulter und begann, an ihr zu saugen. Mit seinen Küssen verschüttete er eine Vielzahl kleiner Kischblüttenblätter über die cremige Haut. Dabei begann er seine Finger in Once-ler immer wieder auseinander zu scheren, um ihn zu erweitern. Once-ler keuchte bebend vor Lust in seinen gestärkten Hemdkragen. Zumindest nahm Greed-ler das an, da er Oncies Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Er zog seine Finger zurück, mit einem nassen obszönen Geräusch.

Noch etwas Gel auf die Finger spritzend, drückte er sie wider in Once-lers Körper, den nun weich und offen war und weniger Widerstand gegen das Eindringen aufwartete.

Once-ler zuckte gegen die Kälte und Greed-ler atmete tief ein, um sich etwas zu beruhigen bevor er wieder sanft und beruhigend in Once-lers Ohr wisperte: „Schsch~ du bist so gut Schatz.“ Dann drang er mit einen dritten Finger ein. Once-ler verspannte sich kurz und er tat ihn den Gefallen still zu halten bis der Kleine sich beruhigt hatte. Die glatten, empfindlichen Innenwände fühlten sich heiß und straff um die drei Finger an. Er spürte Once-lers Loch zucken und Pulsieren. Greed-ler stöhnte und konzentrierte sich auf diese feuchte Hitze, die er selbst durch seine Lederhandschuh zu spüren glaubte. Dann begann er eine sanfte Schubbewegung.

  
  


„Ah~ G..greed...mhm...ah!“, Stöhnte Once-ler und begann Greed-lers Schüben zu begegnen. Er fühlte sich sehr nass und locker. Immer wenn Greed-ler seine Prostata streifte, wurde seine Sicht weiß an den Rändern – wie Blitze die durch ihn zuckten und vor seinen Augen tanzten.

Es dauerte nicht lang ihn wieder zu einem bedürftigen keuchenden Durcheinander zu reduzieren. Sein Glied war voll aufgerichtet und verlangte dringend nach Zuwendung, aber er war zerrissen ob er sich weiter gegen Greed-ler reiben sollte oder den Fingern ihn ihm begegnen. Beides fühlte sich gut an. Sich selbst zu berühren wagte er in Greed-lers Gegenwart nicht, solange es dieser nicht erlaubte oder forderte.

  
  


  
  


Unter Anstrengung hob er sich von Greeds Schulter, um ihn ansehen zu können bevor er fragte: „Bi...bitte Greed – ah darf uh ahahh~ darf ich ah! Mich berüh- ühren? ..mhm.. bitte.“

  
  


„Schhhhh – nein mein Schatz. Nein. Babe genieße es. Ich kümmere mich um alles. Du tust nichts – außer dem was ich dir sage.“ Raunte ihm Greed-ler zu und Leckte über seinen Kiefer, die Berührung brannte auf seiner Haut – so heiß und nass! Die Grünen Augen waren weit und voll mit dunklen Wünschen, das es Once-ler fast den Atem raubte. Wie schaffte es sein Gegenstück nur so ruhig zu sein, wenn seine Augen so andere Dinge erzählten?

  
  


„Verstanden Babe?“, frag ihn Greed-ler dunkel. Schnell nickte er und wisperte „kay..“ Er drückte sein Gesicht wieder in Greed-lers Halsbeuge wie zuvor. Den intensiven Blick entfliehen. Seine Nase wühlte er tief in den Stoff und atmete das Aroma von Zigarren, Aftershave und Schweiß ein.

Once-ler möchte es zärtlich. Wehren seine Gedanken nicht so Umwölkt, würde er sich fragen warum Greed-ler so großzügig mit seiner Vorbereitung war? Aber er wollte einfach nur die zurückgekehrte Sanftheit genießen. Er fühlte Schweiß von seiner Stirn perlen und sein Nackenhaar war feucht.

Irgendwann hatte Greed-lers freie Hand ihren weg in sein Haar gefunden. Seine Finger rieben kleine Kreise in die Haut, es zippte immer etwas wenn sich die feuchten Strähnen in Knoten verfingen. Zwischen ihren Körpern hatte sich eine sengende Hitze aufgebaut.

  
  


„Wollen wir richtig anfangen? Fühlst du dich nass genug?“, Fragte Greed-ler und griff fest in das Rabenschwarze Haar um Once-ler aus seinem Hemdkragen zu ziehen und in seine Augen zu schauen. Die sonst Himmelfarbenen Augen glitzerten feucht, das Blau der Iris war zu einem schmalen Ring aus Eis verdrängt wurden. Sein entzückendes Gesicht war fieberrot, der Blick unstet.

  
  


„...so tief wie Brunnenschächte...“, murmelte Greed-ler und hauchte einen Schmetterlingskuss auf Once-lers Lippen, der verwirrt die Brauen zusammenzog.

  
  


Die Hand in seinem Schopf war nicht brutal, aber fest und bestimmend. Greed-lers Augen leuchteten grade zu neongrün und bohrten sich so verlangend in seine, das sein Herz einen Moment aussetzte.

Zumindest kam es dem Blauäugigen so vor.

Die Finger in ihm zogen sich zurück und geisterten nur noch neckisch über sein Loch, umkreisten den zuckenden Rand der Rosette , ohne ihn erneut zu durchdringen, stöhnend kniff er die die Blauen Augen zusammen und verkrallte seine Hände in Greed-lers Hemdärmeln. Er fühlte sich nun wirklich offen und leer, seine Beine zitterten angestrengt von der gespreizten Haltung auf Greed-lerst Schoss. Ob den anderen die Beine eingeschlafen waren? Die Frage schien banal, kratzte aber dennoch an den Wänden seines Gehirns. Er war zwar nicht schwer aber auch nicht leicht, durch seine Größe – geistig lamentierte er, um das flatternde Gefühl der aufkommenden Angst zu beruhigen, als Greed-ler an seiner Unterlippe saugte und knabberte. Er spürte was heißes nasses. Ein Bluttropfen bildete sich auf dem zarten misshandelnden Fleisch und trösten leckte Greed-ler den roten Robin von seiner Lippe. Rieb sanft mit seiner Zunge über die gebrochene Stelle, um sich noch mehr einzuverleiben.

Seine Lippe tat nicht wirklich weh aber die verletzte Stelle fühlte sich heiß an und die kleine Wunde pulsierte. Dunkel erinnerte sich Once-ler an die Frage seines anspruchsvollen Gegenpools und nickte sacht, bevor er gegen die Lippen des Anderen murmelte „Ja...sehr nass...“ Seine Antwort provozierte ein samtenes kichern.

  
  


Einen letzten Kuss nehmend, entfernte sich Greed etwas von ihm, dabei leckte er sich die Lippen als hätte er etwas sehr köstliches probiert und wollten noch den letzten Geschmack nach jagen.

Die Hand aus seinem Haar, griff nach der losen Krawatte und zog sie gemächlich ab. „Dann verschränke deine Arme hinter den Rücken, Babe.“ forderte er dunkel, zögernd kam Once-ler dem Befehl nach, aber weil er etwas unsicher mit seinem Gleichgewicht war schnappte ihn Greed-ler an der Schulter. Grade rechtzeitig. „Vorsicht mein Schatz.“ meinte er nur.

Greeds Finger an seiner Schulter waren glitschig vom Gleitgel was Once-ler etwas die Nase rümpfen lies aber die Hand war stabil und fest, so das er sein Gleichgewicht wieder finden konnte. „Muss das sein?“ Fragte er vorsichtig und hoffte das Greed-ler Einsicht hatte. Oder zumindest Mitleid mit Once-lers Gleichgewichtssinn in ihrer Situation.

  
  


„Ich bestehe darauf Babe~“ sagte dieser trocken und äußerst Mitleidslos.

 

Once-ler schluckte nervös, faltete aber seine Arme hinter seinem Rücken, was seine Haltung automatisch etwas Strafte, in dem Prozess rutschte ihm das Hemd, gänzlich von den Schultern und spannte sich an den Knöpfen kurz unterhalb seiner Brust. Greed-ler grinste ihn mit seinem Haifischlächeln zu und leckte sich die Lippen, als er auf Once-lers ausgesetzte Brust starrte.

Nicht das er sie nicht schon 1000 mal gesehen hatte oder ganz ähnlich – wenn auch etwas muskulöser - gebaut war.

Anders als von Once-ler erwartet machte sich Greed nicht über die freigelegte Haut her, auch wenn sein Blick anderes versprach! Stattdessen lobte er ihn: „Gut so Schatz!“, und führte ihn schließlich sicher mit der Hand an seiner Schulter wieder gegen seinen Körper. Once-ler atmete tief durch, wie Greed-ler seine Schulter frei gab und um ihn griff. Die Augen hatte Once-ler geschlossen, eine dünne Schnur aus Panik wickelte sich kalt um sein Herz, wie er den festen Stoff der Krawatte an seinen Unterarmen spürte.

  
  


Er musste Stillhalten!

Er durfte sich nicht wehren, nicht wehren – alles nur nicht wehren!

Einfach geschehen lassen!!!

  
  


Seine Arme zuckten aber er zog sie nicht weg.

  
  


Wohin wollte er auch laufen? Zu seiner Mutter? Seinen Brüdern? Grizelda oder Ubb? Pah! Selbst wenn sie gewillt waren ihm zu helfen – was nicht der Fall war – wäre da immer noch das Sicherheitspersonal, das ihn abfangen würde. Das eine mal als er es gewagt hatte war ihm förmlich ins Bewusstsein geätzt, obwohl es schon ein halbes Jahr her war.... .

  
  


Die unschöne Erinnerung wühlte ihn nur noch mehr auf! ..er sollte aufhören über Greed-lers grausame Aspekte nach zu denken... das machte ihn nur noch ängstlicher....sein Puls rannte ihm schon davon, wie eine Horde Wildpferde...

Greed-ler schlang die Krawatte ein paar mal fest um seine Arme und knotete sie gut zu. Once-ler konzentrierte sich nur aufs Atmen....

  
  


Man konnte immer auf das Beste hoffen... - redete sich Once-ler gut zu.

… sollte aber auf das schlimmste vorbereitet sein – flüsterte seine kleine innere Stimme.

  
  


Das hörte sich vernünftig an – aber nicht beruhigend...

  
  


… aber was in seinem Leben, war dieser Tage noch beruhigend?

  
  


Er hasste es so ausgesetzt und wehrlos zu sein – nicht das er das nicht ohnehin immer in der Gegenwart seiner dunkleren Hälfte war aber er hasste Bindungen! Wenn er noch die Macht über seinen Körper hatte, konnte er sich zumindest einer kleinen Illusion von Schutz hingeben und den Gedanken sich im Notfall wehren zu können. Auch wenn sich schon oft gezeigt hatte, das Gegenwehr bei Greed-ler eher kontraproduktiv war....

 

Die zurückkehrende Angst wirkte wie ein Eimer mit kalten Wasser auf ihn. Er fühlte sich munterer und weniger erregt wie Greed-ler ihn in seine Arme schöpfte und sich erhob. Wenn seinem Gegenstück die Beine eingeschlafen waren lies er sich zumindest nichts Anmerke. Er überbrückte die kurze Distanz zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte Once-ler ab, dessen Beine nun von der Kante baumelten.

Der Mantelstoff war kalt, gegen seine nackte Haut,nicht so schlimm wie das bloße Holz gewesen wäre, aber genug um ihn noch frösteln zulassen.

  
  


Greed-ler Schöpfte seine Wange in die Hand, „Kalt Babe? Nicht für lang, ich werde dir schon einheizten.“ versicherte er ihm amüsiert und streichelte seine Wange. In diesen grünen Augen lag etwas beunruhigendes. Als würden sie ein Geheimnis teilen – eines das Once-ler selbst noch nicht realisiert hatte....

  
  


Er fühlte sich unglücklich... aber … Greed hatte ihn gut vorbereitet, selbst wenn er ihn hart fickte sollte er es so nehmen können?

Die Hand an seiner Wange war sanft und er zwang sich dazu, sich in die Berührung zu lehnen. „D...du wirst … sanft sein?“, brachte er zitternd über die Lippen.

  
  


Greed-ler schnaubte ein Lachen auf seine Bitte.“Du bist so süß Once-ler.“ Sagte er nur bevor er ihn nieder drückte und auf den Bauch drehte. Once-ler entwich ein erschrockenes quietschen „...ee...wah....“.

Greed-lers warmer Körper drückte sich an ihn, als er sich zu seinem Ohr hinunter beugte und zärtlich flüsterte “Wie war ich den bisher zu dir?“sein heißer Atem verweilte nicht lange – kein Kuss, bevor sich Greed-ler wieder erhob. „..g...gut...?“stotterte Once-ler eine Antwort und erntete ein Lächeln, das er nur aus den Augenwinkeln sah, er drehte den Kopf in eine bequemere Position um sich nicht unnötig zu belasten. Seine Arme zuckten gegen die Bindung und er fühlte ein aufgeregtes Kribbeln in seinem Unterbauch.

  
  


Greed-ler nahm wieder einen Marshmallow und meinte nachdenklich: „Es wird Zeit ein Versprechen einzulösen – nicht war?“ fragte er. Eine gespreizte Hand auf seine unteren Rücken hielt ihn nach unten. Once-ler wartete darauf gefüttert zu werden, wie zuvor aber er spürte den Marshmallow nicht an seinen Lippen....!

  
  


Sein Puls beschleunigte sich. Das weiche Material streichelte über seine Haut, so das sich all seine kleinen Härchen mit schaudern aufstellten „Greed? Was tust du?“ fragte er angespannt und versuchte wieder über seine Schulter zu spähen.

Ein geisterhaftes streicheln über seinen Hintern, dann ein sanfter drück zwischen seinen Arschbacken. Er schnappte erschrocken nach Luft! „Greed-ler wa- ah!“

  
  


Er grinste spöttisch als er Oncies zucken spürte, wie sein Körper sich anspannte. Das Wimmern seiner schwächeren Hälfte, war wie Musik in seinen Ohren, die Fassungslosigkeit in seiner Stimme machte ihn euphorisch!

  
  


„..ah..nicht! NEIN!...ah..“

  
  


Er drückte Oncie weiter nach unten, während er den Marshmallow fester gegen dessen Loch schob und zu sah wie dieses um das ungewohnt weiche Materials zuckte. Er nahm sich einen Augenblick länger den obszönen Anblick zu genießen, wehrend Oncie Schockiert nach Luft schnappte.

„Köstlich.“, kommentierte er süffisant. Das leuchtende Weiß, der Süßigkeit hob sich malerisch gegen die zart gerötete Rottete ab, zwischen diesen schönen festen Arschbacken. Mit seinen Daumen schob der den Marshmallow gänzlich in Once-lers zuckendes Loch.

Es war schwieriger als gedacht und wie erwartet saugte die Puderschicht der Süßigkeit etwas von dem Gleitgel auf, es war gut das er sein kleine Schlampe so gut geschmiert hatte, die verbliebenen Marshmallows würden ihn vermutlich ziemlich trocken legen, dachte Greed-ler und stöhnte verlangend.

Die Aussicht war fantastisch! Seine diebische Naschkatze sah geradezu verboten obszön aus. Ihr kleines Spiel würde Oncie eine gehörige Lehre sein!

Once-ler zerrte und zappelte gegen de Bindung und Greed-ler Lachte amüsiert! Er drückte die festen Backen zusammen und genoss Once-lers auf keuschen. Sein Schwanz war schmerzhaft hart und drückte straff gegen seine Hose. Und Oncies süßen Laute machten es nicht besser, seine Beherrschung aufrecht zu halten!

  
  


Once-ler schluchzte, nicht vor Schmerz sondern Demütigung. „Hör auf! Bitte hör auf...“ forderte er gebrochen. Er konnte nicht fassen was Greed-ler ihm antat! Doch der Lachte nur, knetete seine Arsch und meinte erheitert „Was den Babe? Geniest du deine Marshmallows nicht?“

  
  


Das Gefühl war einfach widerlich! Und er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen wie Greed-ler den nächsten Marshmallow gänzlich in seinen Eingang drückte, aber es war ein verlorener Kampf. Seine eigene Erregung verebbte, wehrend ihm die Zornestränen über die Wangen liefen. „Lass mich los!“, kreischte er auf und versuchte hoch zu bocken. Greed-ler rammte ihn brutal gegen den Tisch zurück und übte mehr Gewischt gegen den Blau Äugigen aus, um ihn ganz flach nach unten zu drücken. Once-ler wimmerte, wie sein Hüftknochen und sein Schritt zurück gegen die Tischkante schlug. „Ahh!“ schrie er auf und war nun gänzlich ernüchtert.

  
  


„Oh nein mein Lieber Once-ler. Du hast gesagt du willst alle Marshmallows und ich habe dir ein Verspreche gemacht - nicht wahr?“ fauchte ihm Greed-ler zu.

  
  


Das folgende Rascheln klang ihm fast übermächtig laut in den Ohren! Kurz darauf fühlte er wieder das fremdartige eindringen gegen seinen Schließmuskel. Der Winkel war für Greed-ler ungünstig, da er sich immer noch gegen ihn presste. Das schieben war weniger sanft und mehr Zweckmäßig. „N..nicht ...ah...bi...bitte...“wimmerte Once-ler erneut, blanke Panik durchströmte ihn. Sein betteln und flehen blieb vergebens.

  
  


„Ich werde dir jeden einzelnen Marshmallow in dein gieriges kleines Loch schieben, bevor ich dich ficke.“, knurrte ihm Greed-ler erregt ins Ohr und Once-ler wurde eiskalt. Er riss die Augen auf und starrte blicklos durch den grünen Mantelstoff, auf dem er lag. Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen oder?

  
  


Die Stimme an seinem Ohr war wie Gift: „Und DU – du wirst schön stillhalten und deine Beine für mich spreizen Schlampe. Gib mir keinen Grund zu glauben, das ein paar mehr Disziplinarmaßnahmen nötig sind! Schlimm genug das du unverschämt und diebisch bist. Wenn du beschließt auch noch aufmüpfig und widerspenstig zu sein, treibe ich dir das mit Freuden aus!“

  
  


Ein Schluchzen entwich seiner Kehle und er drückte seine Wange fest gegen die kühle grüne Seide, die eifrig seine Tränen aufsaugte.

Auch der Mantelstoff roch stark nach Greed-ler, Zigarrenrauch, seinem Afterschafe. Vorhin noch ein Duft der ihn fast etwas Geborgenheit vermittelt hatte – aber jetzt!?

Once-ler wusste nicht wie er das ertragen sollte!

Am liebsten wäre er taub für die Welt!

An einem grauen stillen Ort, wo er nichts hören, nicht riechen, nichts sehen und nichts fühlen musste.

Ein dumpfe abgestufte Welt, die ihn wie ein Kokon einhüllte!

  
  


Aber er roch Greed-lers Duft und den süßen Gestank der Marshmallows. Er spürte die glatte Seide unter sich und jede Naht in dem verdammten Mantel. Das harte Holz darunter. Spürte die kalten goldene Kette von Greed-lers Weste gegen sich drücken, wie sich das Metall an seiner Haut erwärmte. Spürte die Erregung des anderen gegen sich reiben und schleifen bis Greed sich wieder etwas entfernte. Hörte das rascheln von Stoff und seine eigenen zittrigen Schluchzen und das genüssliche Stöhnen hinter sich.

Nicht zu weit von sich sah er Schreibtischutensilien. Ein Stiftetui und den Magnet mit den Büroklammern. Mit der Einen hatte er vorhin noch gespielt ….

So normal, wo alles andere so falsch war.

Sein Gesicht war heiß, seine Sicht verschwommen und er bekam schlecht Luft durch seine vom heulen verschnupfte Nase. Er versuchte ganz Still zu halten, damit Greed-ler seine Drohung nicht wahr machen würde. Aber obwohl er aufhörte sich zu wehren, hatte er nicht das Gefühl sehr erfolgreich zu sein. Sein Körper bebte so stark, das er fast meinte der Tisch müsste mit vibrieren!

  
  


„Ja - so ist es brav.“, Kommentierte Greed-ler sein ermatten und tätschelte seinen Kopf als wäre er ein Hund. Dieser Teufel klang wieder sanft und einfühlsam, der bösartige und wütende Ton war verschwunden. „Ach warum so ängstlich mein Schatz? Wir habe doch darüber Gesprochen? Du hast zugestimmt deine Straffe zu nehmen und ich habe versprochen, das dein Fehlverhalten dann nicht mehr zwischen uns steht. Du wirst ein Guter Junge sein! Völlig Rehabilitiert! Nein sogar besser! Du wirst ein braves tugendhaftes Ding sein, viel höflicher als zuvor, mit Respekt vor den Eigentum anderer. Nicht wahr mein Schatz?“

  
  


Er hatte es gewusst! Greed-ler hatte sich kein bisschen geändert, nichts war anders, nur das er seine Gewalt und verdrehten Phantasien mit dummen Rechtfertigungen maskierte! Fest kniff der die Augen zu, die Hand in seinem Haar zog sich zu Faust zusammen.

  
  


„Ich hör dich gar nicht Schatz?“, forderte Greed-ler mit einem lauernden Unterton.

  
  


„Jaah..“, presste er hervor.

  
  


„Was 'ja'?“, lockte Greed-ler selbstgefällig.

  
  


Seine blauen Augen zusammen kneifend, zwang er sich zu einer Antwort, wehrend Greed-ler gegen sein Loch rieb. „Ja ...ah... i...ich w...erde ein ..ein braver J..Junge sein..“

  
  


„Ach so schön!“ meinte Greed-ler mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme und streichelte Once-lers Arsch, dann entfernte sich die Hand und Once-ler hörte wieder das rascheln. Spitzbübisch fragte Greed-ler ihn:“Und was sagt ein braver Junge, wenn er einen Marshmallow bekommt?“

  
  


Der nächste Marshmallow drückte gegen seinen Eingang, schluchzend antwortete er:„Danke.“ Die Demütigung verbrannte ihn fasst und er hasste Greed-ler so abgrundtief dafür! Dieser drückte die Süßigkeit gänzlich in sein Loch, was ihn keuschen lies. Das weiche Material fühlte sich seltsam und widerlich in ihm an, ganz anders als Greed-lers Schwanz oder die Spielzeuge, mit denen ihn sein Nemesis manchmal füllte.

  
  


„So ein gutes Kind. Ich bin froh, das du so schnell lernst Babe.“ schnurrte Greed-ler und beobachtete verzückt wie der nächste Marshmallow verschwand. „Komm ich mach es etwas leichter für dich. Halt also still.“ meinte Greed-ler und griff nach Once-lers Beinen, um sie unter ihn anzuordnen, so das seine Hüfte erhöht war und sein Bauch entlastet. „Besser?“ fragte Greed-ler liebevoll und streichelte seinen Schenkel entlang. Ohne die Handschuhe wäre sie zart und glatt, wie ein Rosenblatt, aber so spürte er unter den grünen Leder nur die sanfte Wärme, von Oncis Körper.

  
  


„...ja...“ wisperte Once-ler leise weinend. Die neue Position kam ihn noch entwürdigender vor aber es war tatsächlich etwas besser. Die Tischkante drückte nicht mehr gegen sein Becken, auch wenn nun mehr Gewicht auf seinen Schultern lag. Seine Arme schmerzten, von der ungewohnten Haltung hinter seinem Rücken aber er hatte durchaus größere Probleme.

Er fühlte sich offener aber langsam baute sich ein höherer Druck in ihm auf, wie Greed-ler noch zwei Süßigkeiten in seinen zuckenden Eingang schob. Der Winkel war besser aber er fühlte sich nicht mehr so feucht. Schmerzvoll stöhnte er in den Stoff und biss hinein, um sich von den Gefühl ab zu lenken.

Er fühlte sich voll.... als läge sein inneres in Knoten. Er krampfte gegen das Eindringen. Greed-ler lobte ihn, stichelte seine Seiten auf und ab, tauchte mit den Behandschuhten Händen unter das Hemd. Once-ler spürte durch seinen schmerzhaften Dunst etwas nasses an seinem Hintern. Greed-ler zog mit der Zunge die Rundung seines Arsches nach. Er konnte sich nicht davon abhalten in den Stoff zu wimmern.

  
  


Oncie zitterte unter seiner Hand, er spürte die filigranen Rippenbögen unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Die weiche warme Haut schmeckte salzig unter seiner Zunge. Er summte genießerisch und biss in das zarte Fleisch, was einen Ruck durch den Körper unter ihn schickte! „Ah!..ahhh..h“schrie Once-ler erstickt auf und verkrampfte sich, wie Greed-ler an der roten Markierung saugte.

Dunkel kicherte Greed-ler gegen Once-lers Haut „Du schmeckst köstlich Babe~“.

Eine Hand lies er von Oncies Seite gleiten über seine eine Arschbacke. Mit dem Daumen drückte er gegen das schon gut gefüllte Loch und massierte kleine Kreise in die zarte ,unter seiner Berührung pulsierenden, Innenwand. Once-ler schluchzte unter der erneuten Eindringung so süß, das es ihm ein langes Stöhnen entlockte. „Oh Babe~“ hauchte er und versenkte seine Zähne noch mal in das straffe Fleisch. Verkostete noch ein mal die schweißnasse Haut – salzig und süß.

Wie würde seine entzückende Hündin erst heulen, wenn er sie Fickte? Sein Schwanz sprang entzückt in seiner Hose und er fühlte sich fast bis aufs äußerste Belastet. Er konnte wirklich kaum noch warten! Sein feuchter Atem geisterte über Once-lers misshandelte Haut, als er sich löste. Greed-ler richtete sich auf und öffnetet seine Hose, um sich etwas zu entlasten, der Anblick machte ihn so heiß!

Die blauen Seen waren unkonzentriert und der Kleine keusche mit offenem Mund, der Mantelstoff an dieser Stelle war dunkler von Speichel und die roten Lippen glänzten nass, als er ihm die siebte Süßigkeit einführte zuckte der schmale Körper unkontrolliert. Es wurde zunehmend schwieriger, auch weil das Gleitgel durch den Zuckerstaub seine Nässe verlor.

  
  


Greed-ler zog sich zurück und bewunderte den Anblick. Once-ler zitterte und sein Körper glitzerte von einem zarten Schweißfilm. Sein Arsch war wunderbar ausgesetzt und sein Loch zuckte offen gegen eine der weißen Süßigkeiten. Eine schöne Bissspur mit einem gut ausgeprägten Knutschfleck prangte auf der rechten Arschbacke seiner kleinen Schlampe. Die Arme hinter den Rücken waren nach wie vor gut gebunden, die Krawatte stach dunkel gegen den weißen Leihstoff des Hemdes hervor, dass mehr schlecht als recht Once-lers Körper verdeckte. Eher trug es zum erotischen Gesamtbild bei. Die kleinen Knutschflecke an Once-lers Schulter hoben sich deutlich von der Sommersprossigen Haut ab, wie kleine Blütenblätter.

Stöhnend rieb Greed-ler sich durch seine Unterwäsche, seine Lieder hatte er halb gesenkt, er spürte die Nässe der ersten Lusttropfen auf den Stoff. Mit der freien Hand griff er nach dem Gleitgel. Das Schnappgeräusch des Deckels schien unheimlich laut in dem Raum zu klingen. Greed-ler goss das Gel einfach nur großzügig über Once-lers Loch. Ein frösteln bekleidet von einem lieblichen wimmern verriet, das der Andere durchaus nicht zu erschöpft war, um Kälte zu spüren. Dennoch glaubte er nicht das Once-ler die letzten drei verbliebenen Marshmallows noch nehmen könnte – zumindest nicht durch sein Hintertürchen.

  
  


„Mhhm~“ er biss sich Stöhnend auf die Lippe, als er beobachtete wie das Gel zwischen diesen entzückenden Spalt, träge über den zuckenden Eingang tropfte, hinab über Once-lers Sack. Ob die Marshmallows in dieser engen Hitze von Oncie wohl schmelzen? Vermutlich nicht aber allein der Gedanke , wie die weiße zähe Masse aus seinem gestreckten Loch tropfte und seine nackten Schenkel hinab glitt, lies ihn lustvoll keuchen und er rieb sich etwas kräftiger durch den Stoff seiner Unterwäsche.

  
  


Greed-ler riss das Päckchen auf und zog das Kondom hervor, bevor er sein steifes Glied hervor holte um das Kondom über zu ziehen.

Ein letztes mal griff er in die Tüte und holte die drei Marshmallows hervor um sie in Once-lers Mund zu drücken. „Los Schluck sie Babe. Und sei dankbar das ich gütig bin.“ raunte er ihm zu und rieb sich gegen das gieriges kleines Loch, welches er gleich noch mehr füllen würde~

Vergnügt summte er. Allein diese einfache Neckerei fühltet sich Himmlisch an! Er wartete noch etwas bis Oncie seinem Befehl nach kam und schluckte.

Greed-ler konnte sich gut vorstellen das Once-ler im ersten Moment geknebelt war von den Süßigkeiten. Seine süße Hälfte machte so entzückende würgende und wimmernde Geräusch! Oncie versuchte weg zu ziehen, vielleicht um die Zuckrige Masse auszuspucken, aber Grreed lies nicht locker und presste seine Hand weiter fest gegen Once-lers Mund.

Mit der anderen Hand glitt er unter Oncies Körper und Streichelte seinen Bauch. Vielleicht war es nur Einbildung aber sein Babe fühlte sich wunderbar voll an. Und er zitterte wie Espenlaub!

  
  


Es war perfekt. Once-ler war perfekt! Und wie verdammt perfekt wäre dieser Körper erst um seinen Schwanz!

  
  


Genug Geduld!

Greed-ler riss sich mit Macht von diesem verlockenden Leib.

Sollte er seine Schlampe von hinten Ficken? Nein – er wollte dieses süße verheulte Gesicht sehen! Er wollte in diese blauen Tiefen sehen und ihm die Schreie von den Lippen lecken!

Er fletschte die Zähne und knurrte verlangend wehrend er ohne viel Federlesen Once-lers Beine unter ihm Weg zog, um ihn auf den Rücken zu drehen. Der Kleine ächzte vor Schmerz auf „Uhuhu...n..nein..niiiiiii ahh!“

„Mach dich bereit Schatz.“ grollte er bevor er Once-lers langen Beine schnappte, die neuerlichen Proteste genießerisch in sich aufnehmend. Once-ler versuchte ihn weg zu treten. „A-A-A, so ein Böser Junge!“ meinte Greed-ler belehrend und drückte Once-lers Knie bis zu seinen Schultern.

  
  


“...ahh..neinnein!“

  
  


Er positionierte sich und drang mit einem kräftigen Schub in sein Gegenstück ein. „Ah~“, keuchte er genießerisch während Once-ler kreischte und sich hoch bäumte, die Augen weit aufgerissen!

  
  


Seine Sicht verschwamm fast, als er ihn endlich behauptete. Once-ler fühlte sich so voll an und so wahnsinnig gut! Er konnte die Marshmallows spüren, es war zu beginn nicht Leicht sich gegen sie zu bewegen. Gott – er wollte sie tiefer in diese Schlampe ficken!

Er grub seine Krallen fest in die Schlanken weißen Beine, die er immer noch an den Kniekehlen nach unten drückte. Oncie heulte für ihn. Er zog seinen Schwanz zurück und stieß sich noch tiefer in das heiße Loch. Der Schreibtisch ruckte. Und er hörte wie irgendetwas hinabfiel. Aber er sah nicht nach. Fixierte nur diese Gletscherfarbenen Augen!

Once-ler schrie sich Heißer, seinen Kopf warf er hin und her, während Greed-ler ihn mit einem straffes Tempo in den Schreibtisch fickte. Greed spürte wie sich der Schweiß unter seiner Kleidung und auf seinem Gesicht sammelte. Seine Haut juckte unter den Stoffschichten. Once-ler krampfte und prügelte unter ihm.

  
  


Alle Gedanken waren aus seinem Kopf geblasen. Seine Ohren waren voll von dem ruckenden Holz, den klatschenden Geräusch von Fleisch auf Fleisch und den süßen Schreien und Weinen, sein eigenes Keuschen. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren und er murmelte süße Scheiße in Oncies Ohr. 'Wie schön er war - wie perfekt - das er sein Loch ficken würde, bis Oncie nicht mehr laufen könnte – das er noch lauter für ihn singen sollte – das er ihn liebte ...'

  
  


Greed hörte sich selbst nicht zu, war er für Mist redete, es gab nur eins war zählte:

  
  


Once-ler war perfekt, dieser heiße sich windende Körper, der vor schmerzen oder Lust zuckte!

Greed-ler konnte es wirklich nicht sagen.

Es war ihm auch Egal.

Er presste seinem Mund auf Once-lers und verschlang die herrliche Melodie und plünderte ausgiebig diese warme feuchte Höhle. Oncie schmeckte Süß – nach Marshmallows.

Die Hitze zwischen ihnen war kaum zu ertragen! Ihm war klar das er dieses Tempo nicht mehr lange durchhalten konnte. Immer wieder ballte Oncie um ihn, was Sterne vor seine Netzhaut zauberte. Seine Schübe würden Unkonzentriert. Stöhnend brach er den Kuss und und begrub sich mit ein paar letzten kräftigen Schüben in diesem weichen zitternden Chaos unter ihm, bevor er abspritzte.

Sein Orgasmus Rauschte über ihn wie eine Meereswelle. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Once-lers Halsbeuge und sog den Duft nach Sex und Schweiß in sich ein, Once-ler roch süß nach Marshmallows, und noch ein wenig nach der Jasmin-Lotion die er immer nach der Dusche verwendete, sein Haar noch etwas nach Minze. Mit den Armen stützte er sich gegen den Schreibtisch, um seinen Schatz nicht zu erdrücken.

  
  


Es war vielleicht dumm aber nach den Sex fühlte er sich immer besonders zärtlich. Nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause richtete er sich wieder etwas auf und küsste Oncies nasse Stirn, die Augenlider und das süße Stupsnäschen.

Der Atem des Blauäugigen ging heftig und noch immer zitterte er. Es brauchte nicht viel analytisches Können für Greed-ler zu bemerken das Once-ler weder erregt war, noch das er auch gekommen wäre. Sein Schatz sah blass um die Nase aus, trotz der Fiebrigen Wangen. Der Blick war noch unstet und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse, als Greed-ler sein schlaffes Glied aus ihm zog.

Das ächzende Wimmern lies ihn lächeln. „Nun nun mein Schatz. Alles gut!“, Er warf das Kondom bei Seite und richtete seine Kleidung während er tröstlich zu Once-ler Sprach, der versuchte sich auf die Seite zu drehen und zusammen zu krümmen.

  
  


Liebevoll sah er einem Moment zu, dann packte er ihn umsichtig und entfernte die Krawatte. Vermutlich brachten ihn seine Arme fast um – armer Schatz!

Oncie kniff die Augen jammernd zusammen, als seine Arme von der Bindung befreit - wie bei einer Puppe - nach unten fielen.

Mittlerweile zeigten sich auch dunkellilane Flecken auf seiner Hüfte, von der Tischkante und an den langen Beinen von Greed-lers Fingern.

Es war schön, fand er.

Wie eine Weiße Leinwand die Farbe bekam und ein Kunstwerk preisgab.

Er streichelte sanft die Misshandelte Haut. Und sprach mit Beruhigender Stimme. „Komm Liebling. Machen wir dich wieder sauber. Du bist wirklich ein furchtbares Durcheinander. Und dann leg ich dich Schlafen. Du bist sicher müde Schatz – nicht?“

  
  


Aber Once-ler sagte nichts, suchte scheinbar nur eine Position die nicht Schmerzte. Offenbar recht erfolglos.

  
  


Aber es machte nichts. Deswegen war er nicht böse mit ihm.

  
  


Er rollte sein Gegenstück liebevoll in den ruinierten Mantel und nahm ihn in den Arm, wie eine Braut trug er ihn aus seinen Büro. „Ruhig Schatz. Alles ist Gut. Ich hab dich. Keine Sorge. “

Vielleicht sollte er ihm im Bett noch etwas Gesellschaft leisten? Ihm das wirre Haar bürsten und ihn Streicheln bis er schlief?

Vielleicht könnte er von seinem Erschöpften Spiegelbild doch noch einen Orgasmus ziehen?

Uhh~ das wäre ein Spaß!

Oncie würde es hassen, wenn er ihm nach den ganzen Schmerzen doch noch zum kommen brachte. Ja - das sollte er unbedingt tun!

  
  


Als er aus dem Büro trat, zuckten seine Bodyguards nicht mal mit der Wimper – obwohl sie Once-lers kleine Sinfonie gewiss gehört haben müssten. Greeds Bürotür war dick aber Once-ler konnte sehr Laut werden, wenn man ihn richtig anpackte. Aber Greed-ler schätzte Diskretion! Er würde es hassen neue Leute mit den Posten zu betrauen. Er hatte sich grade erst an diese Beiden Modelle gewöhnt. Aber es war alles gut, diese zwei Drohnen sahen so stumpf aus, man könnte meinen er hätten nicht grade einen misshandelten Jungen im Arm, der ihn so ähnlich sah, das sie Zwillinge sein könnten.

  
  


Er ging den Korridor entlang. Der Rote Teppich dämpfte seine Schritte. Als er den Schreibtisch seiner Sekretärin passierte, unterbrach er sein Sanftes zureden an Once-ler der leise Weinte, während, er die Augen fest zusammen presste und sich gegen Greeds Schulter drückte.

„Frau Funceler – sagen sie meine Termine für die nächsten - Hm – sagen wir zwei Stunden, ab. Oh und ich erwarte mein Büro in einem einwandfreien Zustand, wenn ich wieder komme.“

  
  


„Sehr gerne Mister Greed-ler.“

  
  


Mit seiner entzückenden Last ging er weiter, doch dann flatterte ihm noch etwas in die Gedanken und er hielt noch mal Inne. „Noch was Frau Funceler – hatte sich die Küche um Nachschub bemüht?“

Once-ler zuckte in seinen Armen und er Grinste.

  
  


„Wie sie angeordnet haben wurden alle Entlassen. Das Verbliebene Küchenpersonal hat sich dem Mangel sofort angenommen. Wollen sie das eine Tüte auf ihr Zimmer Geschickt wird?“

  
  


Once-lers Lippen entkam ein Jammern, Greed fühlte ihn beben und beobachtete mit Interesse wie sein Schatz versuchte sich ganz klein zu machen.

„Hmm... Verlockend, wirklich Verlockend – Aber ich denke ...für heute genügt es.“

  
  


„Wie Sie wünschen Mister Greed-ler.“, verabschiedete ihn seine Sekretärin, wie er sich weiter in Richtung ihrer Privaträume bewegte.

  
  


Ach er liebte es, das Alle ihren Platz in seinem Unternehmen kannten und sein süßer Once-ler müsste sich seinem eigenen nun auch wieder klarer sein!

  
  


„Liebling?“ fragte er einfühlsam. Once-ler drückte sich fester gegen ihn und schluchzte gebrochen und leise: „ ...ja...“

  
  


„Sag mir doch bitte, was du heute wichtiges gelernt hast?“, bat er mit teuflischen Grinsen.

  
  


**ENDE.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich schreibe eigentlich keinen Smut oder Pornos, auf den Gebiet bin ich nicht grade geübt aber ich hoffe ihr hattet euer Vergnügen.  
> Ich habe noch viele angefangene Oncest Geschichten, mal sehen ob ich sie fertig bekomme.  
> Ich mag Greed-ler als Manipulativen Sadist, der immer mal einen auf Lieb macht. Aber eigentlich hätte ich Once-ler und Greed-ler lieber als gleichrangige Partner, die sich aufeinander verlassen können. Mal sehen ob ich darauf, in der ein oder anderen Geschichte, Hinarbeiten kann.
> 
> Tut mir auch Leid, das ich keinen Beta-leser habe. ^^' ich hoffe es war nicht zu schlimm. Für Lob und Verbesserungsvorschläge bin ich immer zuhaben.  
> Danke fürs lesen!  
> Euer Schatten ♥


End file.
